


Sufficiently Definite

by allthespiceyoullwant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthespiceyoullwant/pseuds/allthespiceyoullwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU // Teacher/Student.</p><p>Requested by anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Sansa woke up, she knew today would be the day. She had desired Professor Baelish since she had started attending his “Introduction to American Commercial Law” class, and last night she had decided her own hands just wouldn't satisfy her any more. She needed him.

She put special effort into her outfit. It had to be classy and elegant – he was always impeccably dressed – but she also wanted to look sultry, inviting, showing just a little more skin than was necessary in the cool autumn air. And it had to be easily removable. That was something Sansa was certain of.

She ran a brush through her auburn locks and applied some make-up. Then she got her backpack, and she was off. A girl with a mission.

 

***

 

“... and that is called promissory estoppel.”

Sansa's pen raced over the paper, frantically trying to write down everything Professor Baelish said while clinging to his lips. She loved this class, she would have loved it for the subject matter alone. But thanks to Professor Baelish, the class had become her weekly highlight.

Her hand was aching, but she forced herself to keep on writing, scribbling, preserving everything he said.

 

After the lecture she lingered in the classroom, pretending to look for something in her backpack, until the room had cleared. She waited patiently until they were finally alone. The sound of her own breath suddenly became unbearably loud.

“Professor Baelish?”

He looked up from his notes with an annoyed glance. “What is it, Miss...?”

“Stark”, she answered. “But call me Sansa. I was just wondering if you could clear something up. You see, earlier you said that under certain criteria an advertisement can be an offer, but doesn't it lack intent to make a contract?” She spread out her notes on his desk and pointed to a passage. “I thought the offer had to be sufficiently definite?”

Professor Baelish pulled her notes closer and read them. Sansa couldn't help but let her gaze wander over his soft, messy hair, his aristocratic nose, the faint lines around his eyes that were as greyish-blue as the sea after a storm. He had to concentrate to decipher her handwriting. Sansa was still standing across the desk, and her heart raced. _Do it_ , she urged herself. _Do it now_.

Slowly she unbuttoned her blouse until her purple lace bra was barely visible. Then she leaned forward and waited.

Petyr was still looking down. He sighed. “You've made a mistake here, Miss Stark. Let me correct you. Do you have a pen?”

“No”, Sansa whispered, and Petyr looked up. His eyes were at a level with her breasts now. They seemed to widen and a faint smile flashed over his lips, but it was gone in a heartbeat. He jumped up.

“God, child, what are you doing?”

Sansa pouted her lips. “Offering... or is that just an advertisement?”

Petyr ran his fingers though his hair. For a moment he was lost for words. “Believe me, Miss Stark, that is, uh, sufficiently definite to be counted as an offer... But, as flattering as it is, I'm sorry. I'm married.” He paused for a moment and cleared his throat, then added: “Happily.”

 _Crap. Lysa._ Sansa had completely forgotten he was married. He never wore a ring, but she had googled him once and should have known it. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ So much for her stupid plan... But she couldn't let him see her disappointment. So she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, smiled and buttoned her blouse back up. “Well, you can't blame me for trying, Sir.”

He laughed. “I guess I can't. Don't worry, you are not the first student who's had a crush on me. Until next week, Miss Stark.”

“Bye, Professor B”, replied Sansa, trying her best to sound careless. “See you next week”. She walked past him and had just reached for the doorknob when she heard him.

“Oh, fuck it.” And suddenly he was there, grabbing her arm, spinning her around and pressing her against the wall. She could only let out a gasp before he pressed his lips on hers and kissed her so violently that her head hit the wall. But her initial shock soon vanished. Oh god, this was heaven. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth skilfully, and every flick sent shivers of lust through her entire body. She frantically let her fingers run through his hair, his wonderfully messy salt-and-pepper hair... How many nights had she dreamed of doing this? She couldn't even remember. Petyr playfully bit her lower lip now, and the faint pain came so unexpected that she couldn't help but moan loudly. Petyr immediately put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, but being restrained like that only turned Sansa on even more. She moaned again, but this time the sound was muffled.

“Quiet”, Petyr ordered while he kissed her neck. “They'll hear you.” Sansa nodded, but he still kept his hand on her mouth and continued kissing her neck, biting her shoulder, licking her collarbone. She was so hot now that her breath sped up. She had difficulty breathing with his hand on her mouth, and every kiss from Petyr pushed her closer to the edge. After a while he finally took his hand away and she desperately gasped for air. He buried his left hand in her hair and jerked her head upwards so she was looking at him.

“Are you gonna be quiet now?”, he whispered in her ear.

“Yes, Sir”, replied Sansa. She could hear the footsteps of the other students outside.

“Good girl.” Petyr let his right hand wander down her body, but his eyes did not leave hers. His hand lifted her skirt and felt for her panties. They were soaking wet by now. Knowing what he would do sent a shudder through her body, but Sansa only inhaled sharply and kept quiet.

“Good girl”, murmured Petyr again.

His hand firmly grabbed her panties and pulled them aside, and his finger skilfully found its way between her legs. He played with her a little, swirling his fingers, darting back and forth, all the while staring her in the eyes. Sansa had never been looked at like this before. His gaze alone was more intense than anything she had ever experienced.

Then, finally, he slid a finger inside her. Feeling his strong hand between her legs after months of lusting after him almost brought Sansa to the edge. She moaned before she could stop herself.

Petyr immediately pulled his right hand back and put his left hand over her mouth. “I told you to be. Fucking. Quiet.”

Sansa whimpered. She missed his hand between her legs, she needed it desperately. She was so close now. And he told her to be quiet?

Petyr was still looking into her eyes and he held her gaze while he slowly moved up his hand, the hand that had just been inside her, and smelled it. “We don't have time anyway, sweetling, there's a class in here in ten minutes.” He gently stroked a finger across her lips. The finger that had just been inside her... Then he carefully opened her lips and moved his finger insider her mouth. Sansa eagerly closed her lips around it and tasted it. He tasted of her, mixed with sweat and ink. She had never tasted anything better. Sansa let her tongue swirl around his finger for a moment until he pulled his finger out and took a step back. His eyes were still hungry.

“Why don't you come to the teachers' lounge tonight. At 7. Maybe I'll be able to teach you the meaning of _sufficiently definite_ then.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6.59 pm. Sansa's heart raced. She had spent all day replaying the encounter with Petyr in her head, and every time had sent a shiver of lust down her spine. She still couldn't believe it had really happened... But it had happened. And he was not finished with her yet. Sansa took a deep breath and tried to control her fluttering stomach, but to no avail. She felt as if she would faint any second now. But none of it mattered. All that mattered was that on the other side of the door, Petyr would wait for her. So Sansa raised a hand and knocked three times.

Petyr opened the door, looking impeccable as always, in a fitting light blue button-down shirt with a dark tie.

“Hi, Professor B”, Sansa said tentatively. “Are you alone?”

Petyr smirked. “Yes, I am. Come in.”

Sansa walked into the teachers' lounge. She had never been here before. It was not a cozy room. In one corner stood a few tables with some ragtag chairs. The tables were cluttered with empty coffee mugs, old pizza boxes and a dry cactus. In the next corner, the ON-switch of the coffee maker cast a green light on the surroundings. The shelves on the opposite wall were stuffed with books and brochures.

“Glamorous, isn't it?”, Petyr asked with a grin.

Sansa just nodded. She was so nervous she couldn't even say anything. This was it. She was alone with Petyr. In a room with a couch. _And desks. And a floor._

Petyr closed the door and locked it. Then he turned around and looked at her calmly. Unbearably calmly...

He didn't walk towards her, he didn't talk, he just looked at her and smirked his sexy smirk. The same smirk he had when one of his students asked a stupid question. That smirk had followed Sansa into her dreams more often than she liked to admit.

Sansa smiled sheepishly at Petyr. Fuck, this felt awkward. Her boldness from this morning was gone. She had never experienced something like this before, not with her two ex-boyfriends and definitely not with any other man. But this morning Petyr had awoken something in her that she hadn't even known existed... She had to have him... But what was she supposed to do now? Sansa just stood there, waiting for Petyr to do something. But he did not seem to be in a hurry to do anything. He just looked at her and smirked.

After what seemed like hours, he slowly walked towards her. Sansa held her breath. Petyr gently pulled her in his arms and buried his right hand in her hair. Then he gave her a sweet, long, tender kiss. It was so different from this morning. So... innocent.

But while Petyr was kissing her, his hands moved over Sansa's body, slowly unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. He threw it across the room. Sansa could feel the cold steel buckle of his belt pressing against her stomach now. It sent a shudder through her entire body. Petyr was still kissing her when he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere near her shirt. She was standing topless in the teachers' lounge now. The thought sent a wave of heat through her veins.

Sansa lifted her arms and began loosening Petyr's tie with trembling fingers, but he took her wrists and pushed her arms away. “Don't get cocky, Miss Stark”, he murmured between two kisses. “This is my show.”

He put his arms around her hips and lifted her up. The surprise movement made Sansa gasp. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carried her across the room. Then he put her down on his desk.

“I usually grade papers here. This should be much more fun”, he said with his sexy smirk. God, how could he possibly be so confident? Sansa had never felt more nervous in her entire life.

Petyr took a step back now and looked at her again. “I don't want you on my desk”, he said after a while.

“I want you on the floor.”

Sansa's blood raced through her veins. She had never been ordered around like that. She had never thought it would turn her on so much.

She slowly got up and stood. Petyr took her hands and walked her in a small circle. Now he was sitting on his desk and Sansa stood before him.

Still smirking, Petyr opened his belt. He slowly unbuttoned his pants. He gradually pulled down his zipper...

Sansa held her breath. And then, finally, Petyr pushed down his pants. But before Sansa could really catch a glimpse of what was pressing against the fabric of his boxers, he took her hand, pulled her closer, and kissed her softly.

Then he gently pushed her on the floor... and Sansa was happy to oblige. She sat on her knees, finally at level with his crotch, and dared herself to move her hands over his thighs, closer and closer and closer to his manhood. She could hear his breath speed up the closer she got there...

She had reached his waistband now. Sansa slowly let her fingers run under it. His skin felt faintly sweaty. Sansa's fingers felt for the coarse hair between his legs and then, finally, trailed further down... Petyr groaned when Sansa's fingers finally touched his cock. _How do you like that, Professor Baelish._

Encouraged by his moans, Sansa grabbed his boxers and dragged them down... Petyr exhaled sharply. “I have always admired your ambition, Miss Stark.”

He let his hands run through her hair. Sansa felt a sudden tug when he grabbed a handful of it. Then Petyr jerked her head back, and the sudden sensation made Sansa yelp. He buried his fingers deeper in her hair and firmly directed her head towards his crotch. Sansa swallowed hard.

God, how long had she dreamed of doing that? She wanted to feel Petyr, lick him, taste him... And knowing that he wanted her to... That made her want it even more. Sansa wet her lips with her tongue and closed her mouth around his erection. Petyr groaned and gripped her hair tighter. The way he pulled her hair was almost painful now, but Sansa didn't care. All she cared about was feeling him, pleasing him with her mouth, making him lose his senses. She let her tongue swirl around his cock, and Petyr let out a groan. She let his cock skilfully move in and out of her mouth, let her tongue taste every inch of him... Petyr's breathing became faster and more urgent now, and Sansa let his groans set the pace. She lost herself in this moment and moved faster and faster...

Suddenly Petyr grabbed her hair even tighter and pulled her head back. Sansa gasped in surprise. “Not so fast, Miss Stark”, whispered Petyr. “I do have some other plans for tonight.”

He smirked his annoyingly sexy smirk again and looked into Sansa's eyes while he slowly loosened his tie and took it off.

“Give me your hands”, he ordered with a calm voice. Sansa took a deep breath and held out her hands. Petyr's eyes did not leave hers as he slowly wrapped his tie around her wrists and bound her hands together. A faint smile hushed over his lips. “Did you really think I'd let you take control like that?”

Sansa's heart fluttered and she felt herself flush. She had never been tied up before. Until now, she had never even known she would like it. But, fuck, she liked it. She liked it _a lot._

Sansa shook her head to answer Petyr's question, but he only smirked. God, his smirk was becoming the most annoying thing Sansa had ever seen. Nothing had ever made her hotter.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk... I do believe I asked you a question, Miss Stark.”

Sansa swallowed hard. “No”, she breathed.

“No, _Sir”,_ corrected Petyr.

“No, Sir”, echoed Sansa in a faint whisper.

“Good girl.” Petyr grabbed her hands, still bound together, and pulled Sansa closer to him. She got up from the floor and stood in front of him. Petyr stood up from the desk, too, and grabbed her shoulders. Then he swirled her around and threw her on the desk.

Sansa had nowhere to hold on to because she couldn't move her hands. She hit the desk hard and knocked her head on his lamp. The pain came so unexpected that she whimpered.

“Did you hurt yourself?”, asked Petyr concerned, immediately cupping the back of her head with his hands.

“No”, moaned Sansa. If anything, being thrown on his desk had turned her on even more... If that was even possible at this point.

“No, _Sir”,_ corrected Petyr for a second time, totally in charge again. But now he didn't leave her time to respond. He greedily lifted up her skirt and felt for her panties. Sansa felt his nails clawing into the tender skin between her thighs as he grabbed her panties and pulled them down. He threw them across the room and was immediately back between her legs, feeling the hot, warm wetness and letting his fingers explore her. Sansa moaned loudly.

“So eager, Miss Stark”, observed Petyr with his sexy smirk and firmly grabbed her hips to steady her. Then he thrust into Sansa with such force that she couldn't help but squeal. Oh god, he was rough. Sansa desperately tried to hold on to something to be able to move along in his pace, but her hands were still tied and her legs were dangling into nothingness from his desk. So all she could do was let him take her, on his desk, in the teachers' lounge, with such urgency that she thought he would come any minute.

But he didn't. Petyr firmly grabbed her ass and slammed into her again and again, and every thrust of his let feral waves of heat radiate through her entire body. Sansa lifted her arms above her head and tried to hold on to the edge of his desk, but he fucked her so hard that she lost her grip immediately. She didn't care. She arched her back to urge him on, and he obliged. Faint sweat ran over his temples now and his groans became louder, but he continued. Sansa's face and chest were flushed red and her heart was racing. She still couldn't believe this was really happening, it was so much better than anything she had ever experienced before. The fire between her legs grew and grew and grew, and Sansa moaned louder and louder until she thought she would shatter... Then, finally, Petyr hissed through gritted teeth: “You better come, Miss Stark.”

“Yes... Sir”, responded Sansa before she let the sensation wash over herself. Wild heat coursed through her veins and took hold of everything she had ever been. Sansa screamed. “Oh god... Oh, Sir...”

Petyr's thrust became even faster now until he frantically grabbed her hair and pushed into her one last time. He let out a deep groan when he came undone. Sansa could feel the heat radiating from his body. She threw her head back. God, she never would have thought lying in a desk could be so comfy. Petyr bowed forward and leaned over her. Sansa laughed softly, and he grinned. “This was infinitely more fun than anything else I have ever done on this desk. Or at home, for that matter.”

Sansa was confused. Wasn't he married? _Oh, who cares. He just told you he had fun. Stop nitpicking._ So she just nodded and whispered: “Yeah... me too.”

Petyr kissed her softly, and Sansa closed her eyes and felt the sweet touch of his lips on hers one last time, inhaling his scent of minty cologne. Petyr playfully bit her lower lip, and she moaned. He chuckled. “I think I should have to order you to my office regularly from now on. You're such a promising student, I'd hate for your talents to go to waste.”


End file.
